TheKoolAidShoto's Top 100 Games
A list of TheKoolAidShoto's Top 100 Games. 100. Sonic the Hedgehog - Genesis http://image.com.com/gamespot/images/bigboxshots/5/454495_44056_front.jpg I find this game rather boring to play, and I don't even finish it on replays, but I got to keep it in the top 100. Sonic 1 is the first video game I've ever played. The Green Hill Zone theme is burned into my memory, and it started off my life-long fandom of gaming and Sonic. Luckily, the former has actually held up pretty well! And the Genesis sequels are better(and in S3&K case, MUUUCH better), so I don't feel too bad about it being so low. Most Favorite thing about Sonic 1: Just the nostalgia of reliving levels from my early childhood Least Favorite thing about Sonic 1: That its a pretty dull game, all things considered 99. Goldeneye 007 - Nintendo 64 http://image.com.com/gamespot/images/bigboxshots/2/197462_42225_front.jpg This is in a similar boat with Sonic 1. As a kid, I played the **** out of Goldeneye 007. I knew all the levels like the back of my hand, I banned anyone who came over to play from choosing Oddjob, I wanted to one day grow up and buy a RCP-90(Seriously, what an incredible weapon), the whole thing. But on revisiting it, I find the whole thing ugly, archaic, and just not a whole lot of fun. After playing with the superior dual stick controllers for so long(and then the VASTLY superior PC/Keyboard), going back to the N64 style just wasn't working for me. Still, even I though I never want to touch this game again, I have too many fond memories of it NOT to make my top 100, and that's why its at the bottom. Most Favorite thing about Goldeneye 007: Killing Xenia in like 10 seconds as soon as she appears in the jungle Least Favorite thing about Goldeneye 007: Its aging :/ 98. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker - Gamecube http://image.com.com/gamespot/images/bigboxshots/0/469050_front.jpg There are elements of this game I really like, but its drowned out by elements that I strongly dislike. It's probably the one game on this list that I can go from loving to hating moment-to-moment. I'll get to some of the later dungeons, I do some fun sword-fighting, I'll nod my head in approval at the Zelda twist; I'm having fun here. But then I gotta do the 100th Wind Waker unskippable animation/mini-game, or do some more boring sailing, or go through what has got to be one of the worst cases of game filler of all time with the end-game fetch quest. This game is so obviously rushed it hurts. And the less said about the Forsaken Fortress, the better. Solid Snake you ain't, Link. But I still like it quite a bit! Except I don't. But I do! But not really. ARGH! Most Favorite thing about Wind Waker:' Link. I loooove his facial expressions, his high-pitched voice, his minimized look. Toon Link is fine by me.' Least Favorite thing about Wind Waker: ARRRRRGH FETCH QUEST 97. Super Mario Sunshine - Gamecube http://image.com.com/gamespot/images/bigboxshots/7/533287_front.jpg My rankings are going in couples here, for some unintentional reason. The first two games were here from pure nostalgia, and SMS/WW are troubled Gamecube titles that I like quite a bit despite the large list of things I didn't care for. I'm not a big fan of SM64(which is not on this list!), but I think Sunshine does a pretty darn good job of mixing linearity and exploration(particularly in Noki Bay, which might be the best area from either of the first two 3d Marios). It has some really stand-out moments, like the roller coaster area or those awesome FLUDD-less stages. But I quickly grew bored of the samey feel to everything, the FLUDD-pack small trope of tricks, and arrrrrgh why is Yoshi so terrible in this game. And dear GOD, the final boss has got to be in contention for the worst final boss of all-time. OF ALL-TIME. Still, I want to revisit this game eventually, which is something I can't say for Wind Waker, so EAT IT LINK. Delfino Isle up in this *****. Most Favorite Thing about SMS: Noki Bay. The lovely art direction, the superb combination of linearity and exploration, the diverse tasks. Wonderful area. '''Least Favorite Thing about SMS: '''The final boss. What were you thinking, Nintendo? WERE you thinking? 96. Snowboard Kids 2 - Nintendo 64 http://image.com.com/gamespot/images/bigboxshots/4/198684_28021_front.jpg YEEEEEEAH! This was one of those games I rented as a kid who only had a N64, and thought "****, no Rare or Nintendo games came out this month, time to just rent whatever" and BOY did I get a good one! It's kinda like Super Mario Kart in that you race against cartoony characters for 3 laps using an assortment of power-ups, but more awesome because you can do GNARLY AIR TRICKS. It has some pretty inventive power-ups, a story mode that's actually worth a damn(for a Kart racer, although its not on DKR's level), and you can unlock a badass penguin to play as. I don't even have to explain why that's cool. Thing is, I haven't gone back to it in like...a decade, because of I'm afraid it'll end up like Goldeneye 007 or Sonic 1: just not as good as I remembered it. I'm happy with the memories, damnit! Also, me and KP totally break out with the Sunny Mountain music when we're SUPER HAPPY and break into dance. Yes, that's incredibly gay of both of us and we're getting married in California next Spring. Everyone's invited 'cept Albion(sorry, no perverts) Most Favorite thing about SBK2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmNijk3O1XI *breaks out into happy dance* Least Favorite thing about SBK2: The final boss race against Damian in a robot is a *****. Category:User Projects